


And I Refuse to Turn Back

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Blaine is coping with the fact that his boyfriend was sending text messages to someone else when Rachel shows up. (Set during the events of 3x17 "Dance with Somebody.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 500themes on LJ for the prompt of "it ends tonight." This is purely friendship.

The knocking at his door combined with the ringing of the doorbell is persistent and annoying, especially since none of the lights are on. He's certain that if his phone was turned on, it would be ringing non-stop. With a frustrated sigh, he drags himself off of his bed and towards the front door. He has no desire to see Kurt tonight; not after Kurt had stubbornly refused to see how his texting with another boy is akin to cheating. 

"What?" Blaine demands as he opens the door. 

Instead of Kurt, he finds Rachel Berry on his doorstep. Blain sighs and he's not quite sure if this is better or worse. 

"What is it Rachel?" Blaine asks, trying to soften his tone but failing miserably.

"I was worried about you," Rachel quietly says. 

"Did you know?"

He hates himself for asking that question but he has to know. 

"Yeah," Rachel admits as she looks down at the ground. 

Blaine rests his head on the door jamb. It hurts beyond belief that she knew and kept silent. Not that he really blames her. He's seen the way that her _friends_ can treat her and he can understand how she'd want to hang onto them in any way that she can. Even if it means keeping quiet about something that would have the power to hurt him and destroy his trust in his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," Rachel says. 

"Don't be," Blaine tells her. 

She looks like she wants to say a hundred different things to him and Blaine doesn't want to hear any of them. His boyfriend is leaving him in a few months and he's already found Blaine's New York replacement. All the while Rachel has managed to convince Finn that his dreams are all in New York, how could she know what he's feeling. Anything that she says, no matter how well intended, will sound trite and clichéd. 

"Don't say it," Blaine tiredly tells her. 

"Fine, I won't but the pity party needs to stop." 

She pushes her way past him and he closes the door. He's not quite certain when she became comfortable enough in his house to leave a trail of lighted lamps leading towards the kitchen but he reluctantly follows her. He's tempted to turn off each of the lamps but he figures it'd just be a waste of his time. She'll come back and turn each and every one of them on. 

In his kitchen, she's pulling out food and although there's a part of him that finds it sweet, considerate and kind of her, she's still Kurt's friend first and she _knew_ what his boyfriend was doing. She'd kept silent about it. He wants to yell at her, to accuse her of doing this to make up for her own guilt. He doesn't though. 

"Rach, I can take care of myself," Blaine quietly tells her. 

It's the closest he can come to starting up an argument with her about the whole mess. 

"I know but friends help each other out." 

He wonders if she's even aware of how many ways her sentence can be misconstrued. Is she there because of guilt? Or is she there as Kurt's ambassador - smoothing out all of the anger? He wants to tell her that friends don't keep quiet about cheating boyfriends either. Blaine quietly watches her cook and then he eats the meal that she's made for him. She means well. And she's here when no one else is. 

"Blaine, I'm sorry but have you ever thought about just talking to Kurt?" 

He drops his fork down to the counter and pushes the plate away. He should have known better. She's hear to make things right between him and Kurt. 

"What's there to talk about now?" 

"How you feel?" Rachel tells him. 

"I did but he seems to think that what he did was okay." 

"Oh Blaine," Rachel mournfully says as she rushes towards him and wraps him up in a hug. 

It feels nice especially since Kurt has been too busy for him and his parents are away on some sort of business trip. She's right though about him being stronger than this. If Kurt's already flirting with his New York replacement, well Blaine Anderson is not going to take it laying down. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I just found out about it yesterday," Rachel tells him. "I didn't know what to say. It's only texting but if Finn did that to me, it'd hurt me. But Kurt said you knew and I just didn't know." 

She looks like she's about to cry so he wraps an arm around her and hugs her back. When they pull apart, she gives him a bright smile. He's going to miss her when she goes off to New York. 

"Thanks Rach," Blaine says as he pulls the plate back towards him. 

"Are you feeling better?" 

"Not really, but I'll get there." 

When he's finished eating and she's finished tidying up the kitchen, he walks her back to the front door. When she gives him another hug, Blaine hopes that he won't lose her to New York and to Kurt. Rachel Berry's far too good of a friend to lose and he wants to keep her. But he's already decided by the time she's walked to her car and waved goodbye to him that he's not going to go back to Kurt. 

 

((END))


End file.
